particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kundrati
•40%Aurorian (Selucian Rite) •4% Bishopal •2% Other | religion_other = 44% Irreligious 10% Pagan | ethnic_group = 80% Kundrati | ethnic_other = 8% Endralonian 4% Kirlawan 4% Luthorian 4% Other ethnicity | demonym = Kundrati | regime = Parliamentary Republic | governing_body = Senate | governing_bodytitle = Senate | HoStitle = Consul | HoSname = Jovian Palladius | CoGtitle = Tribune | CoGname = Traianus Divi Caesar | area = 1,041,900 | population = 99,677,383 (4409) | est_date = | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Kundrati Kuno (KUN) | timezone = GMT 0 | summer_time = GMT +1 | drives_on = Left | calling_code = +07 | Internet TLD = .ku | organizations = World Congress | gdp_total = 3,668,524,540,756 KUN (4351) | gdp_capita = 36,898 KUN (4351) }}Kundrati, officially known as Kundrati Union (Selucian: Unionis Kundrati, Kundrati: Kundratiako Batasuna), is a nation located in northeast Terra, on the continent of Artania. It shares land borders with Endralon to the east and Kirlawa, Dundorf and Hawu Mumenhes to the west. Kundrati has a population of 99,677,383 and a land area of 1,041,900 km², having a density of 95.66.__NOEDITSECTION__ 'History' Kundrati began as different tribal groups distributed around the current territories that form Kundrati. These tribal groups were the Proto-Kundrati people, Peghonai people and the Enetric people. These civilisations kept fighting for their territories and expansion, forming the Kingdom of Upper and Lower Anluain. This Kingdom would fall soon after its formation and Kundrati would enter into dark times, where there's not much information about the progress of the Kingdom/nation. In 2397 the first president-for-life arrived to our nation. However, it didn't last long, since the president-for-life was assassinated. A monarchy was founded in the 28th century, but lasted only around fifty years. Around the 30th century, a federal senate was formed that lasted around two centuries. It ended in a single-party state. Then, around the mid-32nd century, the Kundrati Union, a socialist republic, was formed, and it is still present in Kundrati. Geography OUTDATED Climate and Features Kundrati enjoys a temperate and oceanic climate with four seasons. Temperatures vary from month to month and from coast to coast. The south generally achieves marginally higher temperatures than the north. Peghonai experiences a steady climate due to its proximity to the ocean, it has experienced excellent industrialization from it's harbours. Pilgon has a rugged landscape, including temperate forests and a mountain range spanning the eastern coast. Lirnak is a mix between forests and plains, it was formerly very densely forested, but its fine wood was used to drive industry and the grounds used for farming. Celania is renowned for it's grassy plains and bold plateaus.The coastal waters of Jildrath, which separates mainland Kundrati from Jildrati Island, sustain large areas of important marine environments. Government and politics Currently, the Head of State is the Consul (Jovian Palladius) and the Head of Government is the Tribune (Traianus Divi Caesar). 'Politics and elections' 'Foreign relations' 'Administrative divisions' The constitution of Kundrati divides the country into Provinces (same form in selucian). Voters in each province elect local governments as well as participating in national elections. Each state has an administrative bureaucracy. In total there are five states: *Lirnak *Jildrath *Pilgon *Peghonai *Celania 'Military' 'Economy' 'Education' The education system of Kundrati consists of a totally public compulsory system, with home schooling allowed. The national anthem is played every day, but children are not required to sing it, but yes to respect it. All students must receive a basic political and sexual education at some point of their lives. Students are required to attend to classes until 18 years. 'Demographics' Culture Language The main language from Kundrati is Selucian. It is an enetric language. Anyways, it isn't the only language used in the nation. The Kundrati language is the second most used language, consisting of a unique system. 'Sports' Boxing is the sport most practiced in Kundrati. National Animal The national animal that represents Kundrati is the Golden Eagle. Religion * 46% Hosian >>> 40% Aurorian Church, Selucian Rite (the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra) >>> 4% Bishopal >>> 2% other Hosian * 44% Secular / no religion * 10% Pagan (nature worship, etc.) 'Holidays' Under development. Category:Kundrati Category:Artania Category:Countries